1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical storage system including a current interrupter between electrical storage stacks, and a control method for the electrical storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a battery system in which a plurality of battery stacks are serially connected, a current interrupter that interrupts a current path between the battery stacks may be provided so as to be insertable and removable. By removing the current interrupter, it is possible to improve safety of work for, for example, assembling or replacing the battery stacks.
However, when the battery system is started up in a state where the current interrupter is not inserted after, for example, assembling or replacing the battery stacks, an overvoltage may be applied to the battery stacks at an interrupted location in the current path due to removal of the current interrupter or an overcurrent (battery current) may flow into a device connected to the battery stacks. When an overvoltage is applied to the battery stacks or an overcurrent flows into the battery stacks, the performance of the device connected to the battery stacks may decrease.